An appreciable number of Patents have been issued with respect to devices for obtaining samples or quantities of molten material for testing purposes, such as molten metal, as evidenced by the following which include non-metallic tubular means for entry into a mass of such material to collect a sample or quantity of material therefrom for flow into receiving means or mold cavities of such devices: William J. Collins U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,124 dated Dec. 10, 1968; Kazuro Suzuki et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,903 dated May 26, 1970; William J. Collins U.s. Pat. No. 4,002,071 dated Jan. 11, 1977; Joseph J. Boron U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,986 dated Aug. 14, 1973 and Richard A. Falk U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,857 dated Jan. 14, 1975.
There are also additional Patents directed to tubes for different uses which are provided with bevelled entrances, including the following: Albert B. Welty U.S. Pat. No. 2,467,791 dated Apr. 19, 1949; Armin E. Reinert U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,857 dated July 12, 1949; Robert A. Stewart U.S. Pat. No. 3,175,554 dated Mar. 30, 1965; Robert W. Stacks U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,087 dated July 27, 1971; Michel J. Auphan et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,777 dated Jan. 30, 1973 and Narbick A. Karamian U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,778 dated Jan. 30, 1973.